Worn Out
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe gets exhausted from doing both hers and Donny's tasks. Sequel to Stressed Out.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Worn Out**

Fifteen year old Mikey, Raph, and Leo were hanging out in the entertainment area watching an action movie. Donny had been sleeping for the past couple days and Splinter was currently in his own room.

"You think Donny will wake up soon since he's been sleeping for two days now?" Mikey asked.

"Hopefully, but he'll wake up when he's ready since he needs lots of rest," Leo replied.

"Especially since he hadn't slept for four days and he got stressed out to the point where he had a breakdown," Raph chimed in.

A few minutes later, eight year old Chloe Calls entered the lair. She walked over to Mikey, Leo, and Raph and sat down with them.

"How's Donny?" Chloe asked.

"Still sleeping," Leo replied.

"He does need the rest," Chloe said.

"Especially since he didn't sleep for four days," Raph said.

"Not to mention barely ate," Mikey chimed in.

"I'll be in the lab working on broken items if you need me," Chloe said and then headed for the lab.

* * *

Chloe was in Donny's lab working on fixing the broken items. For some reason, she had trouble staying awake.

 _I should lay down for a bit,_ Chloe decided. _Maybe that'll help._

Chloe went over to the cot and laid down on it. After covering herself with a blanket, she fell asleep.

* * *

Donny slowly woke up and noticed that he was in his room. Just then, Mikey opened the door and Donny signaled for him to come in.

"How are you doing?" Mikey asked with concern, sitting on the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Donny inquired.

"Two days."

"Why would you let me sleep that long?"

"You hadn't slept in four days, barely ate during that time, and got stressed out to the point where you had a major breakdown," Mikey explained.

"Would you be able to make me some eggs and toast?" Donny requested.

"Sure, and I'll bring it to you."

"That would be great."

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and Mikey left the room.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mikey and Donny were happily chatting while Donny was eating eggs and toast with hot chocolate. Leo and Raph were currently in the dojo with Splinter and Chloe was still in the lab.

"How does it taste?" Mikey asked.

"Really good," Donny replied.

"You look better than you did a couple days ago."

"I feel better."

"You want to play that racing game later?"

"We'll see. I want to spend some time in my lab."

"Chloe's taking care of the broken items."

"Glad to hear that."

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other a few minutes later and saw Splinter standing in the doorway.

"Michelangelo, may I please speak to Donatello alone?" Splinter requested.

"Sure, Sensei," Mikey agreed and then left the room and Splinter sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Splinter asked.

"Better than I was a couple days ago," Donny replied.

"Your brothers informed me of what happened."

"I thought I could handle everything but apparently I couldn't."

"You are intelligent but you still need to realize that there is a limit to how much you can handle at once."

"You're right, I need to know when to stop and take a breather."

"Will I see you at evening practice tonight?"

"I'll be there."

Splinter and Donny stood up and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and Splinter left the room.

* * *

Donny entered the lab and was surprised to see Chloe sleeping on one of the cots. He went over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"What happened?" Chloe inquired, opening her eyes.

"You fell asleep," Donny replied.

"Looks like doing your tasks on top of my own got pretty exhausting."

"If you want, you can sleep for a bit longer."

Chloe nodded and went back to sleep. Donny went to work on his projects and was careful not to wake up Chloe again until she was ready.

* * *

Mikey, Leo, and Raph were watching an action movie. Just then, April O'Neil and Casey Jones entered the lair holding hands.

"How's Donny doing?" Casey asked.

"He finally woke up a couple hours ago," Mikey replied.

"I'll see if he's in the lab," April said and then headed for Donny's lab.

* * *

Donny was working in the lab when he looked up and saw April standing in the doorway. He walked over to her and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away.

"Great to see you," Donny said sincerely.

"Same here," April said.

"I'm guessing you heard what happened."

"I did and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine now."

"Why's Chloe sleeping on the cot?"

"She was doing my tasks on top of her own and it must've worn her out."

"Why would she do that?"

"She knew that I was getting stressed out and insisted on taking care of everything," Donny explained.

"Both of you may be intelligent but you both need to realize how much you're able to handle," April said.

"That's what Splinter said."

"He's right."

"You going out with Casey tonight?"

"I am and I should get going."

"Have a good time."

"I will."

Donny and April wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and April left the lab.

* * *

Chloe woke up and saw that she was still in Donny's lab. She got up and walked over to Donny who was working on a project and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"How was your nap?" Donny asked.

"Refreshing," Chloe replied and then she and Donny released each other.

"I'm really grateful you helped me out these past couple days."

"No problem."

"I was wondering, how long did my breakdown last?"

"About half an hour."

"Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other several minutes later.

* * *

Later, the turtles were watching an action movie in the entertainment area. Splinter had retired to his room and Chloe left the lair half an hour before the movie was started.

"I'd better get to bed," Donny said, once the movie was over.

"Good idea," Leo agreed.

"Same with me," Mikey chimed in.

"I'm getting tired myself," Raph admitted.

The turtles stood up and wrapped their arms around each other. Then they said good night to each other, released each other, and headed for their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
